The need for a non-invasive technique for measuring the pressure in body cavities of animals or humans is recognized as highly desirable for continuous or intermittent monitoring of body conditions. Such cavities as the cranium, vena cava, bladder, and others provide valuable and sometimes critical information for maintaining the well being or survival of an animal or human. For example, it is known that intercranial pressure provides a valuable indication of well being for a variety of clinical conditions.
A long-term, non-invasive monitor of intracranial pressure is particularly desirable for the congenital hydrocephalic. This condition is one in which the normal production of cerebral spinal fluid is not balanced by reabsorption of the fluid. The retained fluid increases the intracranial pressure and causes head swelling which is a characteristic of hydrocephalus. The increase in intracranial pressure can eventually lead to disability or death.
The normal treatment for hydrocephalus comprises surgically implanting a fluid shunt to transfer cerebrospinal fluid from the intracranial cavity to other parts of the body such as the peritoneal cavity or the jugular vein. The surgically implanted shunt is basically a drainage tube which contains a check valve and requires a modest pressure differential for the cerebrospinal fluid to flow. These shunts often become partially or even fully blocked and intracranial pressure starts to rise resulting in intracranial hypertension.
The symptoms characteristic of a blocked shunt are also characteristic of various other maladies. Early symptoms of a clogged shunt are nausea, headache, and dizziness, any of which can result from many other causes other than intracranial hypertension. In young children especially a physician cannot easily determine shunt blockage without performing a surgical procedure. The presence of an indwelling pressure sensor would permit the physician to directly monitor the intracranial pressure and remove a substantial amount of the risk from his diagnosis.
An additional problem associated with a blocked vent is the rate at which the pressure can rise. Drastic increases can occur within less than an hour. Since a high pressure that is maintained for a period of time will cause irreversible brain damage, it is imperative that pressure increases be discovered in the shortest possible time. Full utilization of a pressure sensor requires a simplified determination of the pressure so that even a parent can perform the determination.
Against this background, there is a recognized and long felt need for a device which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and provides a sensor having a self-contained, long-term energy source with compensation for ambient pressure variations and low sensitivity to temperature changes.
The pressure sensor of the present invention is designed to eliminate many of the previously mentioned problems. Once the pressure sensor is installed by a competent surgeon, the pressure can be read non-invasively by a physician with a minimal amount of special equipment. If an attending physician is not readily available, equipment can be installed in the child's home and the parents instructed in its use.